All the Little Things
by Satans-buttcheeks
Summary: After the angels have fallen, everything changes. They're different. All of them. But a simple trip to the grocery store and a little blue pinwheel may change all that. Based around a quote from our lord and savior: Misha!


"Okay, Cas, we're just gonna get in and get out. Got that?" Dean spoke in a tone that was just a little too rough.

He was always saying stuff like that, always reminding Cas of the plan. Even if there wasn't a plan, there was still a plan.

"Dean we're just getting food, it's not a special ops mission." Sam piped up from the passengers seat of the impala.

Ever since Cas had fallen, Sam had been the one to stand up for him. That isn't to say that Dean didn't, but Dean had been treating him... different. Cas noticed. Sam noticed.

"I'll wait in the car." Cas said quietly.

Dean parked the impala without a word. Castiel began to wonder if Dean hadn't heard him.

"Dean. I said I'd-"

"We could use the extra hands." Dean said, flashing a tight smile.

Castiel nodded, climbing out of the car. He had been human for exactly a week. He had expected life to become more simple, less complicated. Instead he found that humans are more complex than he could ever imagine.

"Cas, why don't you go with Sam, see if you can find anything worth eating." Dean said, gesturing to the right side of the store.

After the fall, Dean had been less free-spirited. He had become more of a leader. He was still Dean, he was still considered a friend to Castiel, but he wasn't the same. At first Cas thought he was just over-thinking the situation, but that wasn't the case. After several days, Castiel had gone to Sam, asking him if Dean seemed different. They had talked for hours, and, thanks to Sam, Castiel felt much better.

"What do you think? Should we get him some jerky?" Sams voice cut into Castiels thoughts.

The latter shook his head, clearing the clutter, as it were. He looked up at Sam. A friendly smile graced the taller mans face. He was gesturing to a bag of beef jerky.

"For Dean?" Sam said, as though that made a difference.

Castiel nodded, holding out the shopping basket. He glanced around the nearly empty store. There were freezers lined up along two walls, stocked with beer, energy drinks, and soda. The shelves were filled with food that wasn't much better. There was a small area in the back that was a bit more... colorful than the rest of the store. It was... intriguing.

Castiel set the basket down, ignoring Sams questioning glance. He walked to the colorful area and found it was a small corner dedicated to childrens toys. There were little toy cars, dolls, slinkies, other such things. Castiel picked something up: a pinwheel. It was a shimmering mix of colors. A small chuckle passed his lips. These things- toys- they were much more intriguing than anything else the store had to offer. He had always been fond of toys. They were bright, fun, and they brought joy to people. They made people smile.

"Whatcha got there?" Sam asked, once again interrupting Castiels thoughts.

"This is... interesting. I like this." Cas muttered, smiling to himself.

Sam saw the smile spread across the fallen angels face, and he couldn't help but smile as well. But that smile faltered when Dean appeared next to him.

"So?" Dean asked, looking for an answer to some unasked question.

Castiel turned around, clutching the pinwheel. His lips still bore the trace of a smile.

"Dean look... Look at this." Castiel said before blowing on the pinwheel gently.

It spun, creating a small buzzing noise, similar to that of a playing card stuck in bicycle spokes. This brought yet another smile to Castiels face. He looked at Dean expectantly.

There's no denying that Dean Winchester is strong. He's tough. He won't go down easy. And god knows he fought to keep the grin off his face, but seeing Castiel light up like that warmed his heart, and he couldn't help but smile back at his friend.

"That's great, Cas." Deans voice was no longer rough. It was sweet, almost nurturing. And Dean noticed.

He cleared his throat, glancing around, embarrassed.

"Let's uh... let's go check out." he said, jerking his head towards the register.

Castiels smile fell. He held the pinwheel up, looking at Dean with pleading eyes.

"Can we get this too? Can we put it on the impala?" Castiel asked with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah, Dean, let's get one. The car could use a touch up." Sam said, mostly for Castiels sake.

Dean scoffed. That car- his car- was a tank, a beast. It had seen battle. It wasn't some hippy love machine meant to be adorned with pinwheels and daisies and peace signs. There's no way he'd be caught driving a car with a pinwheel on it. He wasn't some touchy-feely guy driving some gay-ass van. He was a hunter, driving his war machine. And a pinwheel really isn't menacing.

"I don't think so. Sorry, Cas." Dean shook his head.

"Dean? We can just get one. Please?" Castiel was now openly begging, his eagerness apparent.

Dean groaned and looked at his younger brother. Sam shrugged, giving him the 'do it for Cas' look that they had both used multiple times.

"C'mon, Sammy, back me up." Dean groaned again.

Sam simply smiled and grabbed the basket of groceries.

"I'll start checking out." he said as he backed away, still giving Dean a knowing look.

Castiel was touching the pinwheel, examining it. A small smile lit up his face. How something so simple, so plain could bring such joy to him, Dean couldn't understand. It was a childs toy, for gods sake. But seeing that smile, seeing how happy it made Castiel, somehow softened Dean.

"Just get one." He said, knowing he'd regret it later.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel nodded slowly, trying to hide his excitement.

He picked out a small blue and white pinwheel and held it up for Dean to see. He was looking for Deans approval.

"Looks good, Cas." Dean smiled.

They paid for the toy and made their way to the impala, where Sam was waiting. Castiel showed Sam the pinwheel.

"Where should we put it?" Castiel asked, beaming.

Sam took a dew steps back and observed the old car. After a moment he seemed to come to a decision. He pointed to the hood of the car.

"Let's put it there. Right up front."

Castiel secured the pinwheel and stood back, admiring his work. It looked so out of place, a colorful toy attached to the hood of a beat up impala. Somehow it made the car look younger, fresher. It was offbeat and turned something dark into a brand new machine.

"That's kinda... out there, don't you think?" Dean spoke up, grimacing slightly.

"I like it." Sam said firmly, giving Dean another 'for Cas' look.

Dean looked at Cas. He was adjusting the pinwheel so it would catch the wind while they drove. A wide grin was fixed on his face, making his features glow. Dean sighed. He let out a chuckle, shaking his head.

"Alright then. Let's head home." He climbed into the car, still chuckling.

There would be more pinwheels after that. There would be a red one, a yellow one, a black one... Eventually there would be a few stickers on the back window, maybe a few on the bumper. After a while, Castiels initials would be carved into the car, next to the Winchesters. The impala wasn't a war machine anymore. It wasn't some dark beast. It was a piece of home. It was a piece of Dean, of Sam, of Cas.

Their lives, however unnatural they may be, were definitely starting to look up. All thanks to Cas and the little blue pinwheel that adorned the impala.


End file.
